Deadpool vs Koro-sensei
by Ultimate Dimentor
Summary: El gobierno decide enviar a un mercenario a matar a Koro-Sensei, pero no enviaran a cualquier mercenario, si no que nada más y nada menos que a Deadpool, el mercenario Bocaza. (REEDITADO)
1. CA27: Deadpool vs Koro-sensei

**Deadpool vs Koro-sensei**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola, chicos, bueno como ya dije, no tengo mucho tiempo, así vamos allá.

Basado los personajes creados por **Yusei Matsui, Rob Liefeld y Fabian Nicieza**. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores. Solo la historia es de mi creación y propiedad.

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Deadpool vs Koro-sensei**

La ONU estaba molesta, los estudiantes de la clase 3-E aun no lograban nada, Karasuma e Irina menos y todos los mercenarios se acababan rindiendo al intentar matar al maldito pulpo.

-¿Y qué hacemos?-Dijo un miembro del consejo-Es obvio que es pulpo no podrá ser asesinado por alguien normal.

-¡ESO ES!-Dijo otro-¡Si las personas comunes no pueden hacerle nada! ¡HAY QUE ENVIAR A ALGUIEN QUE NO SEA COMÚN!

-Pero quien, ¿Los Vengadores?... Por favor, ellos de seguro dirán algo como que no hay que matarlo, hay que encerrarlo y ese pulpo no se dejara atrapar tan fácil y si intentamos algo posiblemente tome represalias.

-Pues hay que llamar a alguien, ágil, rápido, intrépido y que haga lo que sea por algo de dinero.

-¿Qué tal a Deadpool? Él nos ayudó con los presidentes zombis de hace unos años.

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!-Grito uno de los integrantes del comité-¡ESE LOCO NO MÁS VA A AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH…!-Grito mientras un cohete atado a su espalda se activaba y se iba lejos del lugar.

-¿Alguien me llamo?-Dijo el mercenario bocazas antes de sentarse en el asiento del sujeto que mando a la estratósfera-Descuiden, se detendrá cuando llegue a Nueva Jersey-Dijo antes de darle una mordida a su chimichanga.

-Espero que esto resulte-Dijo el anciano presidente del consejo con pesar.

 **Un rato después en Japón**

El mercenario bocazas corría por el bosque que rodeaba la escuela Kunugigaoka.

-De seguro se preguntaran que pasa aquí-Dijo Deadpool mirando a los lectores-Bien, pues en resumidas cuentas, me mandaron a matar a un profesor que se portó muy mal, me dieron un montón de balas raras y cuchillos aún más raros, pero lo mejor es que me dieron… Un llaverito con forma de chimichanga-Dijo mostrando el llavero-Ok no, eso me lo dio el escritor para aparecer en este fic, jeje… ¡Alto!-Dijo antes de entrar a campo abierto-Bien, según me pidieron los directivos de la ONU, tengo que ser lo más discreto posible, así que esperaremos a que terminen las clases y los alumnos se vayan así que esperemos… Solo hay que esperar… En cualquier segundo… Ya casi… ¡YA ME HARTE!-Grito antes de sacar una bazuca y dispararla contra el salón, por suerte algo detuvo el misil en el último momento.

-Juju… ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?-Decía Koro-Sensei mientras sostenía el proyectil.

-Vaya que eres ágil pulpito-Dijo Deadpool sacando sus katanas y saliendo a campo abierto-Pero eso no te servirá.

-Juju… Me encantaría atenderte, pero en estos momentos estoy dando clases, por lo que te agradecería si…-Se detuvo cuando a una velocidad que no se esperaba una de las katanas le corto 5 tentáculos, ante lo que supo que debía de estar a la defensiva.

-Mira pulpito, yo no soy ningún pan de dios, así que me importa un carajo si estás dando clases, así que prepárate, que yo seré quien te mate.

-Veo que no eres un mercenario ordinario, pero tengo una clase que impartir, por lo que acabare rápidamente contigo.

Mientras tanto los alumnos veían asombrados el encuentro entre Koro-sensei y el misterioso invitado.

-¿Qué hace Spider-man con Koro-sensei?-Pregunto Terasaka.

-¿Y qué hará en Japón?-Pregunto Nakamura.

A Deadpool le salió una venita pero su prioridad era el pulpo.

-Ese no es Spider-man-Dijo Takebayashi seriamente-Es Deadpool.

-¿Quién?-Pregunto Okuda.

-Yo les explico-Dijo Ritsu-Deadpool, también conocido como el mercenario bocaza, es un mercenario con súper poderes, proveniente de Canadá, tiene un factor curativo alto y dicen que está completamente loco… Tal vez sea el rival más poderoso al que tenga que enfrentar Koro-Sensei.

- _"El rival más poderoso…"_ -Repetía en su mente Nagisa viendo al enmascarado.

De vuelta con nuestros combatientes.

-En serio escritor, ¿Nos dejaste quietos todo el tiempo que los alumnos de este pulpo hacían su cameo fanservicero innecesario?

-¿Con quién estás hablando?-Pregunto desconcertado Koro-Sensei

-¡Con el escritor de esta vaina! ¡¿Con quién más?!

-Mira, no dejare que un loco como tu arruine las clases de mis alumnos, ¡Así que prepárate!-Dijo antes de hacer aparecer un montón de copias de el mismo con su súper velocidad rodeando al mercenario bocazas.

-Eso dijiste antes de que tus alumnos hicieran su cameo fanservicero innecesario-Dijo calmado antes de levantar su pistola y jalar el gatillo dándole en 2 tentáculos a Koro-Sensei.

-¡Ese tipo le ha dado 2 golpes seguidos al profesor!-Dijo Okajima impresionado.

-¿Qué afán de relatar lo que todos ven?-Dijo Deadpool antes de tomar su katana y lanzar varios cortes hacia el pulpo quien lo esquivaba por los pelos.

-Eres hábil, pero no creas que me dejare vencer tan fácilmente-Dijo Koro-Sensei antes de tomar con un tentáculo el pie de Deadpool para derribarlo.

-Eso es trampa-Dijo tomando de nuevo su pistola y disparar antes de caer al suelo, pero Koro-Sensei ya estaba deduciendo los movimientos del mercenario… O eso creía…

Haciendo uso de su gran agilidad Deadpool uso su pierna que era sujetada por el profesor para derribar al mismo y justo cuando cayó este al suelo, Deadpool le apunto justo a la cara, pero antes de que pudiera jalar el gatillo una pelota de Béisbol le dio en toda la cara.

-¡Bien hecho Sugino!-Dijo Kaede.

-Gracias.

-¡NO SE METAN MOCOSOS!-Grito Deadpool enfadado.

-Koro-Sensei es nuestro objetivo-Dijeron los estudiantes al mismo tiempo como una sola voz rodeando al mercenario-Solo nosotros podemos matarlo.

-Vaya, así que se meterán en mi camino-Dijo Deadpool viendo a los estudiantes-Tengo suerte de que sean adolescentes y no niños, porque si no, no se los dejaría tan fácil.

Entonces el mercenario bocazas lanzo lo que parecían ser un montón de granadas al aire, Koro-Sensei uso toda su velocidad para atraparlas y evitar que sus estudiantes salieran lastimados, pero apenas toco una, su tentáculo se desintegro… Por suerte solo eran sogas y piedras las cuales atraparon a los estudiantes.

-Bien, así no molestaran-Dijo el Mercenario antes de que Koro-Sensei lo sorprendiera poniéndose detrás de él.

-Veo que eres un mercenario muy hábil, tienes altas probabilidades de matarme, pero antes, permíteme hacerte una limpieza a fondo-Dijo antes de usar sus tentáculos para inmovilizarlo-Empecemos por dejar que a ese rostro le llegue un poco de luz-Dijo antes de quitarle la máscara-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-Grito el pulpo antes de soltar a Deadpool.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-Grito también el mercenario bocazas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!... ¿Por qué estamos gritando?-Dijo Deadpool colocándose su máscara.

-Tú… Tú… cara-Decía Koro-sensei sudando frio.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso está sucia?

-¡Esa no es la razón!-Decían todos los alumnos tratando de quitarse de encima las redes.

-Sí, ya sé que mi cara parece como si un aguacate hubiera tenido sexo con un aguacate más viejo o como si Freddy Kruger hubiera tenido sexo con un mapa topográfico de Utah… Pero no es motivo para el que me discriminen así…-Decía aparentemente llorando… Antes de voltear al lector y decir- #NoaladiscriminaciondelosDeadpools

-Oye, lo siento-Decía Koro-Sensei-¿Podría ayudarte en algo?

-Claro-Dijo antes de poner la pistola justo frente a él-¡Muere!-Pero antes de disparar Nagisa apareció por detrás del mercenario y le cortó la cabeza.

-Na… Nagisa-Dijeron todos impresionados.

-¡¿EN SERIO ULTIMATE?!-Reclamaba la cabeza de Deadpool en el suelo espantando a todos-¡De entre el nerd, el matón, la friki, el psicópata, el hermano del pulpo, la chica virtual, la loli que odia los pechos grandes, el hombre de negro y la MILF o mejor dicho, la TILF y todos los demás estudiantes de este pulpo el que me derrota es el transexual! ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!

-Ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo, pero no puedo dejarte así-Decía Koro-Sensei tomando la cabeza de Deadpool.

-Descuida, mi cuerpo se regenerara, ¡Y UNA VEZ QUE LO HAGA TE MATARE Y LA ONU ME DARÁ TODAS LAS CHIMICHANGAS QUE QUIERA!

-Si lo que quieres es una chimichanga, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¡Hoy traje chimichangas para todos!-Decía Koro-Sensei alegre.

-¡¿En serio?!-Pregunto la cabeza.

-Sí, se las iba a dar a mis estudiantes después de clases, y creo que alcanza para uno más, si te portas bien te daré unas cuantas.

-YUPI.

Al final Deadpool en agradecimiento por las chimichangas decidió no matar a Koro-Sensei, pero alcanzo a darle uno que otro consejo a sus estudiantes, lo cual posiblemente le será problemático al pulpo en el futuro.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, realmente no tengo mucho que decir, así que, saludos :D


	2. CA27 5: Deadpool vs Koro-sensei

**Deadpool vs Koro-sensei**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Publicado Originalmente el: 25 de Mayo de 2016**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

Se ve a un Ultimate acabado por el cansancio enfrente de su computadora en un cuarto a oscuras.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Solo 13 mas…-Decía con una voz llena de sueño-Bueno, 14 incluyendo esta…

Entonces Deadpool sale de su pantalla al estilo de la niña del Aro.

 **-Deadpool:** ¡Hola Ultimate!, nos vemos de nuevo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Cuando termine estas reediciones dormiré una semana entera… Ya estoy viendo cosas-Dice tallándose los ojos.

 **-Deadpool:** Hmm…-Entrecierra los ojos y empuja al escritor tirándolo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡ERES REAL!

 **-Deadpool:** Claro, vengo a hablar contigo del asunto de tus reediciones-Dice mientras apunta a la cabeza del escritor con su revolver.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡¿QUÉ…?! ¿QUÉ PIENSAS HACER CON ESO?

 **-Deadpool:** Es simple Ultimate… No quiero que descanonices la primera versión.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pe… Pero… ¿Entonces no lo reedito?

 **-Deadpool:** ¿Eres idiota o qué? Quiero que no borres la edición original.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pero… Entonces…-Se detiene al ver que el mercenario empezó a jalar del gatillo levemente-Ooo… Okey… Veré que puedo hacer.

 **-Deadpool:** Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo-Dice antes de guardar la pistola-Nos vemos-Dice antes de entrar de nuevo en la pantalla, pero atorándose-Oye… Una ayudita por favor.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Qué hago?

 **-Deadpool:** Eres el escritor… Piensa algo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Es… Está bien-Dice antes de buscar en su habitación notando un mazo de madera-Tengo algo…-Dice antes de tomar el mazo y golpear a Deadpool con él para meterlo de nuevo.

 **-Deadpool:** ¡Mis… Bolas! ¡IDIOTA!-Decía el mercenario sobándose la entrepierna-¡Y también mi culo! ¡JODER!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Lo siento…

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola, chicos, bueno como ya dije, no tengo mucho tiempo, así vamos allá.

Basado los personajes creados por **Yusei Matsui, Rob Liefeld y Fabian Nicieza**. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores. Solo la historia es de mi creación y propiedad.

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

- _Dialogo del Arturo Interno_

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Deadpool vs Koro-sensei**

La ONU estaba molesta, los estudiantes de la clase 3-E aun no lograban nada, Karasuma e Irina menos y todos los mercenarios se acababan rindiendo al intentar matar al maldito pulpo.

-¿Y qué hacemos?-Dijo un miembro del consejo-Es obvio que ese pulpo no podrá ser asesinado por alguien normal.

-¡ESO ES!-Dijo otro, un miembro joven del consejo que hacía poco recibió el puesto-¡Si las personas comunes no pueden hacerle nada! ¡HAY QUE ENVIAR A ALGUIEN QUE NO SEA COMÚN!

-Pero quien, ¿Los Vengadores?... Por favor, ellos de seguro dirán algo como que no hay que matarlo, hay que encerrarlo y ese pulpo no se dejara atrapar tan fácil y si intentamos algo posiblemente tome represalias.

-Pues hay que llamar a alguien, ágil, rápido, intrépido y que haga lo que sea por algo de dinero.

-¿Qué tal a Deadpool? Él nos ayudó con los presidentes zombis de hace unos años.

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!-Grito uno de los integrantes más viejos del comité-¡ESE LOCO NO MÁS VA A AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH…!-Grito mientras un cohete atado a su espalda se activaba y se iba lejos del lugar.

-¿Alguien me llamo?-Dijo el mercenario bocazas antes de sentarse en el asiento del sujeto que mando a la estratósfera-Descuiden, se detendrá cuando llega a Nueva Jersey-Dijo antes de darle una mordida a su chimichanga-Aunque… Sinceramente preferiría la muerte a eso.

-Espero que esto resulte-Dijo el anciano presidente del consejo con pesar-Deadpool… Te ofrecemos 10 mil millones de Yenes a cambio de que mates a este ser-Dice mostrando una foto de Koro-Sensei.

- _Hmmm…._ Esos son algo más 87 millones de dólares… Redondéalo a 90 millones y tenemos un trato.

-Está bien-Dijo el anciano, y de un momento a otro el mercenario ya le estrechaba la mano.

-Tenemos un trato-Dice teniendo de pronto un traje de exterminador de plagas sobre el traje-No se arrepentirá de contratar servicios Deadpool nos vemos-Dice antes de subir a un camión de exterminador y salir del edificio destrozando una pared, el anciano sol suspira antes de que el mercenario bocaza volviera a entrar rompiendo otra sección de la pared-Por cierto… ¿Podrían quitar la restricción sobre las lolis?

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!-Gritaron todos.

-No perdía nada con intentarlo-Dice subiendo los hombros antes de salir rompiendo otra sección de la pared.

-Es un lindo día-Dijo el anciano presidente viendo el horizonte desde el agujero que dejo Deadpool.

 **Un rato después en Japón**

El mercenario bocazas corría por el bosque que rodeaba la escuela Kunugigaoka.

-¡MIREN SE CORRER COMO NARUTO!-Gritaba mientras saltaba las ramas de los arboles como en el mencionado anime antes de voltearse a los lectores-De seguro se preguntaran que pasa aquí. Bien, pues en resumidas cuentas, me mandaron a matar a un profesor que se portó muy mal, me dieron un montón de balas raras y cuchillos aún más raros, pero lo mejor es que me dieron… Un llaverito con forma de chimichanga-Dijo mostrando el llavero sonriente debajo de la máscara-Ok no, eso me lo dio el escritor para aparecer en este fic, jeje… Además de esto…-Dijo sacando una hoja firmada por el autor-Un contrato que obliga a Ultimate a actualizar lo más seguido posible una vez que termine sus reediciones innecesarias… ¡Alto!-Dijo antes de entrar a campo abierto-Bien, según me pidieron los directivos de la ONU, tengo que ser lo más discreto posible, así que esperaremos a que terminen las clases y los alumnos se vayan así que esperemos… Solo hay que esperar… En cualquier segundo… Ya casi… ¡YA ME HARTE!-Grito antes de sacar una bazuca y dispararla contra el salón, por suerte algo detuvo el misil en el último momento.

-Juju… ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?-Decía Koro-Sensei mientras sostenía el proyectil-Un maleante muy curioso… Pues yo-Dijo el pulpo antes de ponerse un traje de Superman-Supersensei te derrotare.

-Vaya que eres ágil pulpito… Y muy listo-Dijo Deadpool sacando sus katanas y saliendo a campo abierto-Pero eso no te servirá.

-Juju… Me encantaría atenderte, pero en estos momentos estoy dando clases, por lo que te agradecería si…-Se detuvo cuando a una velocidad que no se esperaba una de las katanas le corto 5 tentáculos, ante lo que supo que debía de estar a la defensiva.

-Mira pulpito, yo no soy ningún pan de dios, así que me importa un carajo si estás dando clases, así que prepárate, que yo seré quien te mate.

-Veo que no eres un mercenario ordinario, pero tengo una clase que impartir, por lo que acabare rápidamente contigo.

Mientras tanto los alumnos veían asombrados el encuentro entre Koro-sensei y el misterioso invitado.

-¿Qué hace Spider-man con Koro-sensei?-Pregunto Terasaka.

-¿Y qué hará en Japón?-Pregunto Nakamura.

A Deadpool le salió una venita… Mejor dicho… Vena de tamaño descomunal en la frente, pero su prioridad era el profesor.

-Ese no es Spider-man-Dijo Takebayashi seriamente mientras se acomodaba los lentes-Es Deadpool.

-¿Quién?-Pregunto Okuda.

-Yo les explico-Dijo Ritsu-Deadpool, también conocido como el mercenario bocaza, es un mercenario con súper poderes, proveniente de Canadá, tiene un factor curativo alto y dicen que está completamente loco… Tal vez sea el rival más poderoso al que tenga que enfrentar Koro-Sensei.

- _"El rival más poderoso…"_ -Repetía en su mente Nagisa viendo al enmascarado.

 **De vuelta con nuestros combatientes**

-¿En serio escritor? ¡¿NOS DEJASTE QUIETOS TODO EL TIEMPO QUE LOS ALUMNOS DE ESTE PULPO HACÍAN SU CAMEO FANSERVICERO INNECESARIO?!... ¡YA PARECES ED!…-Se oye un trueno a lo lejos-Volvió a usarlos…-Susurro antes de seguir-Ya sabes quién… ¿Y cómo estos no me conocen aun? Mi película es la perfección.

-¿Con quién estás hablando?-Pregunto desconcertado Koro-Sensei

-¡Con el escritor de esta vaina! ¿Con quién más?

-Mira, no dejare que un loco como tu arruine las clases de mis alumnos, ¡Así que prepárate!-Dijo antes de hacer aparecer un montón de copias de el mismo con su súper velocidad rodeando al mercenario bocazas.

-Eso dijiste antes de que tus alumnos hicieran su cameo fanservicero innecesario… Además…-Dijo calmado antes de levantar su pistola y jalar el gatillo dándole en 2 tentáculos a Koro-Sensei-Vi Naruto y Dragon Ball, eso no es efectivo conmigo.

-¡Ese tipo le ha dado 2 golpes seguidos al profesor!-Dijo Okajima impresionado.

-¡¿Que afán de relatar lo que todos ven?!-Dijo Deadpool antes de tomar su katana y lanzar varios cortes hacia el pulpo quien lo esquivaba por los pelos.

-Eres hábil, pero no creas que me dejare vencer tan fácilmente-Dijo Koro-Sensei antes de tomar con un tentáculo el pie de Deadpool para derribarlo.

-Eso es trampa-Dijo tomando de nuevo su pistola y disparar antes de caer al suelo, pero Koro-Sensei ya estaba deduciendo los movimientos del mercenario… O eso creía…

Haciendo uso de su gran agilidad, Deadpool uso su pierna que era sujetada por el profesor para derribarlo y justo cuando este cayó al suelo, Deadpool le apunto justo a la cara, pero antes de que pudiera jalar el gatillo una pelota de Béisbol le dio en toda la cara.

-¡Bien hecho Sugino!-Dijo Kaede.

-Gracias.

-¡NO SE METAN MOCOSOS!-Grito Deadpool enfadado.

-Koro-Sensei es nuestro objetivo-Dijeron los estudiantes al mismo tiempo como una sola voz rodeando al mercenario-Solo nosotros podemos matarlo.

-Vaya, así que se meterán en mi camino-Dijo Deadpool viendo a los estudiantes-Tengo suerte de que sean adolescentes y no niños, porque si no, se los dejaría demasiado fácil.

Entonces el mercenario bocazas lanzo lo que parecían ser un montón de granadas al aire, Koro-Sensei uso toda su velocidad para atraparlas y evitar que sus estudiantes salieran lastimados, pero apenas toco una, su tentáculo se desintegro… Por suerte solo eran sogas y piedras las cuales atraparon a los estudiantes.

-Bien, así no molestaran-Dijo el Mercenario antes de que Koro-Sensei lo sorprendiera poniéndose detrás de él.

-Veo que eres un mercenario muy hábil, tienes altas probabilidades de matarme, pero antes, permíteme hacerte una limpieza a fondo-Dijo antes de usar sus tentáculos para inmovilizarlo-Empecemos por dejar que a ese rostro le llegue un poco de luz-Dijo antes de quitarle la máscara-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-Grito el pulpo antes de soltar a Deadpool.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-Grito también el mercenario bocazas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!... ¿Por qué estamos gritando?-Dijo Deadpool colocándose su máscara.

-Tú… Tú… Cara-Decía Koro-sensei sudando frio.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso está sucia?

-¡Esa no es la razón!-Dijeron todos los alumnos con una gota de sudor en la frente tratando de quitarse de encima las redes.

-Sí, ya sé que mi cara parece como si un aguacate hubiera tenido sexo con un aguacate más viejo o como si Freddy Kruger hubiera tenido sexo con un mapa topográfico de Utah… Pero no es motivo para el que me discriminen así…-Decía aparentemente llorando… Antes de voltear al lector y decir- #NoaladiscriminaciondelosDeadpools #Reedición #Queremossecueladeverdad

-Oye, lo siento-Decía Koro-Sensei-¿Podría ayudarte en algo?

-Claro-Dijo antes de poner la pistola justo frente a él-¡Muere!-Pero antes de disparar Nagisa apareció por detrás del mercenario con la intención de cortarle la cabeza.

-Na… Nagisa-Dijeron todos impresionados… Pero su expresión cambio a una de terror cuando a una velocidad increíble Deadpool apareció detrás del peliazul.

-No esta vez maldito Trap-Dijo antes de darle una patada que lo mando a estrellarse contra un árbol.

-¡NAGISA!-Gritaron todos.

-Nagisa-kun-Se acercó el pulpo a su estudiante preocupado.

-Descuide sensei… Estoy bien-Dijo mientras empezaba a sangrar de la frente.

-Nagisa-kun…-Dijo Koro-Sensei impactado.

-Eso le pasa al travesti por meterse donde no lo llaman-Dijo Deadpool mientras su traje se puso por un momento blanco y morado.

-No…-Empezó el profesor en estado de Shock-No… No te lo perdonare… ¿Co…? ¿Cómo te atreves?-Entonces la nubes se volvieron negras mientras rayos caían al suelo-Eres un maldito-Dijo mientras su piel se empezó a tornar negra-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¿Por qué siento que la edición original era como una ruta pacifista y ahora es como en la genocida?... ¡¿EEEEEHHHHH?!-Se preguntó Deadpool antes de que Koro-Sensei apareciera detrás de él completamente negro de ira-¡UN NEGRO! ¡ME VA A ROB…!-Antes de que pudiera terminar de decir su chiste de humor nigga Koro-Sensei lo tomo con sus tentáculos y a su máxima velocidad dio varias vueltas a la Tierra generando una imagen de su cara por un segundo antes de estrellarlo en el patio de la escuela.

-Fi… Finalmente acabe con este tipo-Dijo suspirando exhausto el profesor.

-¡SENSEI! ¡LO DERROTO!-Gritaron los alumnos corriendo hacia el pulpo.

-Chicos…-Dijo antes de aparecer sobre el techo-Ni crean que caeré tan fácil… Nurunuru…

-¡RAYOS!-Gritaron todos azotando sus cuchillos anti-sensei al suelo.

-Son tan predecibles… Nurunurunurunurunuru… ¿Eh?-Se detuvo cuando el filo de una katana se puso frente a su cuello.

-Pero yo no lo soy…-Dijo un Deadpool con las ropas muy dañadas-Jeje… Fue divertido mientras duro pulpito… Pero yo gano esta vez.

-¡SENSEI!-Entonces Karma Akabane disparo contra los dos con una resortera y Koro-Sensei pudo alzarse esquivando la piedra dando como resultado que le diera en la entrepierna al mercenario.

-¡MIS BOLAS!-Grito e mercenario tirándose al suelo agarrando su entrepierna.

-Rayos… Falle…-Dijo decepcionado el pelirrojo.

-¿Fa?… ¿Fallaste?-Pregunto sorprendida Manami Okuda.

-¡Ahora sí! ¡YA ME ENFADÉ!-Grito el mercenario habiéndose vuelto completamente loco-A personajes de anime… Técnicas de anime-Dijo mientras un aura dorada empezaba a emerger de su cuerpo y entonces su traje se volvió dorado completamente-Saluden a SuperDeadpool, mi máxima transformación.

-¡¿EH?!...-Grito Sensei antes de que recibiera un puñetazo del mercenario dorado que lo mando a volar al frente del cobertizo.

-¡ME…! ¡ME PAGARAN TODO LO QUE ME HAN HECHO EN TODAS LAS VERSIONES DE ESTA HISTORIA!-Grito antes de juntar sus manos-¡DEADPOOLHAAAAAAAAA!-Lanzo una poderosa onda de energía que destruyo el cobertizo donde Bitch-Sensei se estaba cambiando por lo que estaba en completamente desnuda.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Grito la profesora mientras se cubría con sus manos todo lo que podía.

-Jejejejeje-Rieron lascivamente tanto mercenario, el cual por cierto volvió a la normalidad, como profesor, que estaba de color rosa, mirando a la rubia profesora.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡ALÉJENSE!-Grito Irina Jelavic mientras corría de los dos pervertidos que la seguían cual perro hambriento a un pedazo de carne ante las risas de los estudiantes.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, realmente no tengo mucho que decir, así que, saludos :D

…

 **-Deadpool:** ¡ESPERA! Yo si tengo algo que decir.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Dispara.

 **-Deadpool:** Piu.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hablo en serio…

 **-Deadpool:** Okey… Chicos, si quieren ver las respuestas a sus comentarios de la edición anterior, búsquenlos en el fic de Noticias Dimensionales, donde se responderán comentarios de One-Shots, solo busque el capítulo que se estrenó después de que dejaran su comentario y listo, ahí lo tendrán.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias Wade, saludos a todos nwn/

 **-Deadpool:** Bye, fans, y descuiden, me asegurare que este vago actualicé pronto, eso ténganlo por seguro.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** No serás mi nuevo asistente… ¿O sí?

 **-Deadpool:** Claro que no, es solo que… Bueno, ¿Podría ser? ¿Por que no?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Has oído que me estoy volviendo algo fundashi?

 **-Deadpool:** ¡ALÉJATE SATANÁS!-Grito antes de salir corriendo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Siempre funciona XD :v


	3. Reedición

Hola, si estas leyendo esto es porque ya publiqué una reedición del One-Shot o Fic terminado que acabas de leer, espero que, si ya leíste la versión original, si no te molesta claramente, puedas decirme que te pareció esta mejora de la historia amigo lector, y si eres alguien que ya leyó esto después de leer el fic ya reeditado, lo siento si te hice gastar tu tiempo para nada… Lo siento uwu

Pero bueno, saludos y bendiciones a todos nwn/


End file.
